


Locker Room

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Fun in the locker room, It's Bellatrix what do you expect, Locker Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Bellatrix surprises James in the locker room after a Quidditch game.





	Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Event: 2010 Humpathon. Prompt: James/Bellatrix, 'lead me not into temptation.'
> 
> I had to adjust Bella's age for this to work, so I made her and James both 7th years.

James is toweling dry from a long, hot shower — Lily _hates_ sweat — when he hears the door to the locker room open and close.   
  
“Who’s there?” He calls, expecting it to be one of his teammates, probably wondering why their star Chaser isn’t up in Gryffindor tower for the victory party.   
  
Whoever it is doesn’t answer, so James turns — and almost drops his towel. “Black,” he spits. “What do you think you’re doing?”   
  
Bellatrix Black is standing across from him, still wearing her Slytherin-green Quidditch robes. Her black hair is tied back in a messy ponytail, and she’s practically leering at him, lazily running her eyes over his naked chest.   
  
James clutches his towel tighter, suddenly _very_ aware of his nudity, and says again, “Why are you here?” He’s _not_ scared of _her_   — James Potter is scared of no one — but he definitely doesn’t like the predatory gleam in her dark eyes.   
  
She smiles wolfishly, showing sharp white teeth, and James feels a cold shiver go down his spine. “Why I thought you might like the chance to pay me back for _this_ ,” she answers, lightly touching the bruise starting to blossom around his right eye.   
  
“Don’t tempt me, Black,” he growls angrily, and steps back, away from her long, pale fingers.   
  
“But I hit you on purpose,” she whispers, moving forward until James is trapped against the wall. “Maybe I _wanted_ to tempt you.”   
  
James swallows thickly, wanting to be _anywhere_ but here, especially when he feels his groin stirring in response to the girl’s closeness. He’s always liked a bit of danger — but this is _so_ not the time. “Black—”   
  
Bellatrix brings that damn hand up again and traces the line of his jaw. “Maybe,” she says, as her fingers dance along his bottom lip, “I should send a Bludger _here_ next time.”   
  
“You’re a bitch.” Maybe if he angers her enough she’ll go away….  
  
But her easy laugh only annoys him. “Why yes, I am,” Bellatrix agrees, as her hand crawls up his face, to press painfully against his black eye. “I _liked_ giving you that,” she murmurs, licking her tongue along the curve of his ear.   
  
James’s anger rises in his chest like magma in a volcano — he’s had _enough_. Roughly he snatches her wrist, wrenching her fingers from his face. Dropping his towel he grabs her other arm and shoves her, _hard_ , until she’s the one against the wall. “Is _this_ what you wanted?”   
  
“Yes,” Bellatrix breathes huskily, bucking her hips against his bare pelvis. “Do I tempt you, Potter?”  
  
In response, James lets go of one wrist and clumsily fumbles with the snaps on her robe. The cloth slides off her body, pooling in a brilliant green heap on the floor.   
  
_Green.  
  
Lily.  
  
Fuck._  
  
Brought back to his senses — _just in time_ , he thinks — James turns his back on Bellatrix and picks up his towel.   
  
“No, you don’t,” he says, and strolls out of the locker room.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
